


Time Has Come

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [30]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Future: Sean knows when his time is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Has Come

Sean towelled off and stared himself in his mirror, eyeing the creases around his eyes, his forehead. The scars below his lips and on his body, even the ink on his arms. They were all memories, all part of him - but for how long?

Sean was fine being hated on the ice - it meant he did his job, but after a while it got old. Being benched got old. Being a fucking joke in the AHL was an even bigger disgrace.

Sean was a hockey player. He obeyed the code, followed the rules and nobody could deny he did what was needed for his team. But it wasn't hockey, not what he grew up dreaming of doing.

His teammates offered him support, had his back when it came to fighting with the coach for ice time, but it wasn't fair. He had to roll with the punches, just like he always had.

Even if it meant hanging up the skates.


End file.
